Compromises and Desires Trilogy
by Lady Sybelle
Summary: Three one-time anthology centers the torrid affair between the ruthless young President of Shinra Inc. and the headstrong AVALANCHE rebel...from their point of view. Spoilers set in entire game and AC. LEMON WARNING: STRONG MATURE CONTENT.
1. Proposition

_**Proposition**_

_**Summary – We made a proposition between us when the battle would end...**_

_**Spoilers – Set in the entire game. Tifa's POV.**_

_**Disclaimer – This story is my idea. All Final Fantasy VII characters/plot belong to SquareEnix.**_

_**Author's note – The Sky Pirate's Apprentice still working on the next chapter...but I want make this and very first FFVII/Tifa+Rufus story. Also, originally titled The Proposition so I replace it called Compromises and Desires Trilogy. It supposed to be separate three of my fics/oneshots (Proposition, Compromise and Sunset) but due on bad loading/**__**reading errors or unable to find the story, all the crap...blah, blah, blah #X. That is why I put together as chapters in one story...sorry for inconvenience.**_

**_A warning to you all this chapter contains consensual sex/mature situations...ahem, be warned!_**

_**Also, a very special thanks to the goddess Speedy Speck for beta.**__**(look for her RufTif continuous fic - **__**Friendships, Former Foes, and Unexpected Feelings) for beta. Bless you very much *hugs and kisses*.**_

_**And this is for Christie Cookie, 0TerrorInABox0, generalquistis, and Kage3...I know, I know...cuz I'm your no.1 reader fan (he-he-heh)...also the geeks and staff of Rufus Shinra/Tifa Lockheart Community (livejournal), and also to my favorite fanlisting sites (I just haven't met you yet: The Rufus ShinRa and Tifa Lockheart f a n l i s t i n g and Stigmatized: RufusXTifa)...WHEW!^_^**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Proposition_

"Who is he?"

That's what I'm asking. A simple question with Cloud, Barrett and the rest at the 70th floor of the Shinra Headquarters, where the body of President Shinra was discovered. The sound of whirring engines fill the air as I look to the window. The chopper approached and landed on soft ground, with Palmer running off outside the building as the young man in a white suite emerged.

"_Vice President Rufus. The President's son. I heard that he's been assigned somewhere else for a long time..."_

"_I've heard that no one's ever seen him bleed or cry..."_

"_I wonder what sort of person he is..."_

I've heard the name Rufus Shinra once before; Barrett's words ring like a bell in my ear. I didn't even know until recently that the slain President had a son. I briefly looked over the information available about him; his personality, charisma, egoistical nature, and dignity all shone through. And, of course, maybe even most of all, I found he has no feelings of love for his father.

But my eyes went attentive with suspicion as the President's son stood before us.

"My old man tried to control the world with money...But, I do things differently. I'll control the world with fear..." His words were spoken with an arrogant but smooth manner as he walked towards me. He stared at me for a moment before approaching to the next listener one by one.

I paused as I stood watching him whilst he continued his speech. He flipped his hair like a pompous, rich bastard. His white business suit with matching jacket over a white shirt instilled an aura of almost divine quality, as his short blonde hair gleamed like pure gold. The thin masculine youth of his face was clean cut and hard boned; the jaw line strong and the mouth finely sharp – so sensitive and sensual. His light hue skin illuminated with a delicate and brightened glow and his icy blue gaze, which had stared at me so daring, blazed with a transparent brilliance. There was a vividness about them that I found intensely arousing.

As Cloud warned us to clear out of the building. I began to run, but I couldn't help but spin round to catch a glimpse of Rufus Shinra's prying eyes following me as I left, before he turned back to my childhood friend.

I've never felt like this. It was too disturbing, the way he kept staring at me. But in the moment that followed, I suddenly understood and my emotions shocked me; whenever I was in his presence I felt...

Being an AVALANCHE member, I felt my blood pound through my veins with hatred for everything; SOLIDER, Mako Reactors, Shinra, Sephiroth. I hated them all. All those precious moments that I held so dear had been destroyed by them. I keep fighting on and on against the Shinra Company; spreading their hold to the entire world and stealthily taking over every aspect of the Planet. They used Mako energy as an electrical source to gain power and to line their own pockets with gold, whilst our world did nothing but suffer.

The more I thought about it, the more hatred I felt. I hated them for destroying the Planet, I hated them for sabotaging Sector 7 and killing so many innocent people. And I hated...I hated myself for my trembling state, brought upon by the mere gaze of the President's son, looking at me with those clear, blue eyes; the eyes of a panther who's about to spring on it's prey.

* * *

At the days during the inauguration celebration at Junon, Barrett and the others split us up to avoid getting caught. Before re-meeting at the harbor I was passed and surrounded by an applauding crowd.

I was trapped and being carried forward by the mass of people all around me as if I were being pushed towards the shore like a rip current. I felt protected as I shoved away from them and freed myself onto the sidewalk.

Third Class SOLDIER marched in goosesteps with their guns propped against their shoulders down the main streets of the parade. They were followed by a roofless limo as President Rufus Shinra stood up, smiling and waving at the people.

He was a young man so magnificent, so noble, that I was almost drawn into a trance. The soft winds tossed with golden hair and his white suit was so immaculately clean. I could see the masculine beauty of his tall, slender body; so beautiful.

An all too real feeling swelled inside me; an impulse of sensuality flaming through my body.

My breath paused as the new President barely turned and saw a stranger within–_at me_. The procession stopped for a moment as our eyes met again. His smile became warm and soon he was staring at me; my body becoming completely still, as if our eyes held a connection that could not be broken.

And then it was gone as Rufus Shinra smiled broadly, waving once again as the car moved slowly away through the streets.

The spell broke, as the image of his face left abruptly; like waking up from a dream. But then I shivered–not from the winds of the open Junon bay, but the intensity again. I had allowed myself to watch him again, letting my eyes roam over his face and body. Impatiently and hesitatingly, I shook my head before I headed to the harbor before the parade came to an end.

* * *

Days had passed whilst I had blacked out into slumber. I remember that fateful day as Sephiroth had received the Black Materia by Cloud's hands on the Northern Crater. Then WEAPON was released from its sleep on every Continent; one of them flying off with a powerful force as I collapsed from the violent waves.

Darkness and silence...all I remembered were my worries for Cloud. Revealing his whole truth, with all the pain and guilt. _Cloud, where are you...what have you done?_

That dream in a strange darkness when I was alone; it was different and euphemistic.

_A stranger in a white suit came closer behind me. His hands were on my shoulders as I sighed in a shuddered breath. I could feel the touch of his hot breath against my bare neck; his tongue licked slowly and enticingly across my skin. I shivered from his touch as I whimpered as if I was going to collapse._

_Our bodies pressed each other tighter; he pulled me from behind as I could feel both hands glide over my bare ribs, and then under my shirt. And there, he cupped both of my breasts. He squeezed me hard, pinching my erected nipples between his fingers. I forced myself and cried in delight and moaned deeply, giving shivers down my spine._

"_Tifa...say something to me." Yes, that soft and smooth but harsh voice, murmured against my ear. His kisses with hot breath devoured my skin as I shuddered in elation._

"_Please...take me."_

_I leaned against him as I could feel the hardness of his length between my legs, pressing and rubbing my buttocks. My breath tremble with gasps and whimpers as my eyes closed. And I can feel the touch again of his one hand lifting my skirt and pulling down my panties, then he followed; his erected length thrusting inside me roughly, his hand grabbed my pelvis to pull and rub me harder and tighter, his other hand was under my shirt as he cupped and squeezed my breast. I cried out. I cried for mercy as he impaled me with more pleasure and pain. Harder, faster and deeper as my body dissolved into oblivion..._

My eyes flew open as I suddenly awoke, I stretched and yawned like a six-year old, wiped the sleep from my eyes and exhaled deeply: I was lying on a laboratory table. I glanced around slowly and realised that I was in a different room. It was surrounded by the bright lights at dawn. And I could see the windows were overlooking the harbor.

"You're awake, Miss Lockhart." A rich and smooth voice of a male behind me sounded as I stood up and turned around in surprise. "You've been slept for seven days."

And there he was: President Rufus Shinra, standing at the window, watching the horizon of the Junon harbor and above in the sky, a large crater glowing like an artificial sun; Meteor: The Calamity of the Sky that Sephiroth had summoned.

I gazed at him where he stood, so intriguing and fascinating in rapture. His hands was behind his back. His slim body was spreading with its streams of the sun's rays...the image of the same man envelopes me inside.

It was my dream as I compared him; I was possessed with fiery lust and adoration...in my dreams. I wanted me-in my dream, I wanted to feel his hard, lean body against my own, the spring of silver-gold hair against the palms of my hands, and that voice...the soft, rich, velvety voice murmuring my name. In fact, I wanted him; badly.

_But Hell! _What in Gaia was I doing? In a grip of anger I watched him with fury. It was a moment of madness because he was my enemy and he would remain so.

"Looks like your friends have escaped without you." he explained.

I climbed down from the table, but I lost my precarious balance on my knees from dizziness and passed out. But I was grabbed safety by the young President's hands who held both of my arms and stood towards me. I rose instinctively with his icy blue eyes meeting mine again. So tempting, illuminated with a hunger surrounding me.

"Stay away from me." My spell broke and I pushed away from him as I leaned back on the table.

"Take it easy, Miss Lockhart."

"Stop calling that!" I spat again.

He smirked at me. "So what should I call you then, _Tifa?"_

I rose at him, furiously. "I don't care about my name. Besides, I'm your worst enemy not a society girl, Mr. President–."

"Calm down, what if I call you, Miss Terrorist." he teased. "Is that what you want?"

I paused then gave up and spun away from him, still crippled from the man beating words at me. I said nothing and without any doubt my stomach twisted as he still watched me.

He walked to the other side of the table and sat behind me. "I've seen a lot of activity for blowing up one of the reactors from a woman like you."

"So you've been checking all the information about me on one of you delicate files," I sneered. "...let me guess Midgar's Most Wanted list?"

His grin faded. I've never seen this man...so silent and brooding. It was fortunate that I felt so cool and indifferent as I had intended.

"You should have seen what happened out there." His questions calm and cautious in manner. "You should have known about it: about you and your rebel friends."

"I'm doing this for the sake of the Planet." I answered, glancing at him.

"For killing thousands of innocent people?"

"I've never harmed anyone."

"And what about Sector 7?"

"I wasn't responsible for that: it was a setup and we were framed as scapegoats." I said hotly. "You know why? Because it was that scheming, murderous greedy bastard daddy of yours. Are you still following in his footsteps and doing the same thing?"

He stood up abruptly and walked away from me. "I have nothing to do with this incident nor the Old Man's. And I'm doing this is to keep this Planet alive."

"All you want is to control the world with fear." I corrected in a firm tone.

"You have a good memory, Miss Lockhart."

I scoffed as Rufus continued. "We're both on the same path to save and defend the Planet. Don't you see."

"And what makes you think you can defend the Planet, Mr. President? _You_ saw what happened out there. How can you handle the responsibility to speak to the people?"

"I will make an announcement soon." He exhaled gloatingly. "It's not the end of the world yet. Not just yet."

I wanted to calm down and try to reply, but the words wouldn't come as I turned to him. I could feel the sense of power ravage me. I thought as long as I waited for the relief of foolishness- but it did not come.

"Then why are you here?" I asked as I rose.

The President didn't turned to me, yet. "You'll be executed in public tomorrow."

"Is this the trial before the execution?"

"Not quite." Then he turned to me with his blue eyes, capturing my own. "I came here to see you."

My heart jumped at his words. I swallowed as I tried to speak. Tensions burst with butterflies in my stomach. "What?" I stammered.

And subsequently, Rufus Shinra walked towards me. "It's more of an excuse than an interrogation." And he moved closer to me. "Let me help you, Tifa." He murmured softly.

"Help me?"

"A compromise." He answered. "Or what I call it...a proposition. I want you to understand what this proposition is and I've decided to retain a deal with you for this right now."

"You mean that you helping me out of here?"

"Is that what you want? Then yes."

"Why are you doing this?" I restated in question, steadied and subdued, with my eyes rising slowly to his. His piercing eyes were intense–I felt my blood heat on my face.

Rufus stood, his body between me and the table. "You know what I came for..." His voice was soft and low as his hand stroked my hair. His smile was seductive and he moved closer to me so that I stood against him with his fingers touching my lower lip.

For a moment when he was with me, I was lulled by his words. The pleasure of his fingers running over my skin from my collarbone, my bare neck and to the base of my breastbone: the touch, _oh!_ The touch of his fingers move gently through my body as I want his own. I want it so much, I want him to lean down to kiss me...

"_No!"_ My spell broke again as I turned my face swiftly, I walked slightly away from him. "I can't..._we can't!"_

A great shudder ran through my body. I could almost faint from the man who began to seduce me. "Why are you doing this to me? I..." I stammered without looking at him. _Shit, I've screwed up._ "I am wrong to let you do this...you've shouldn't touch me."

His smile broke, he was standing in front of me as awkwardly afraid again. "Where is that strength of yours? Don't you trust me?"

I stood without moving away from him. "Trust you?" I choked. "How could I trust you?"

"I don't want to hurt you or cause any trouble. You were responsible for causing uproar in the people of Midgar, Miss Lockhart." His voice was cautious and domineering. "Do you understand?"

"Then you have to kill me instead."

He looked at me, and silently he flipped his hair. I was quiet and didn't move. Silence stretched between us, but he knew it would have to come to an end.

"Barrett told me everything about you...what you are." I said with my heart aching. "You're my worst enemy, Mr. President. Your company sucked up everything to keep our Planet alive. Ruined and drained every ounce of flesh and blood to leave the whole world to die. And what's worse, Meteor is slowing down as our Planet's doomed very soon. And no one, I repeat. _No one_ will ever save us."

"Then who'll be saving us then? You and your group?"

I didn't say anything for an answer, I was too afraid to answer back.

I missed Cloud...I'd missed him since the last time I saw him alive at the Northern Cave where he was manipulated by Sephiroth's wrath. That made me confused; he's telling the whole truth about us, the memories where we were kids on a starry night on a water tower at Nibelheim, before he left to Midgar where he enlisted as SOLDIER. How could the man who killed Papa, also toy with Cloud as a puppet?

_Cloud, you have to tell me the whole truth and let me help you._ "Cloud...you jerk." I whispered to myself in a light sob. "Please where the hell are you–"

"I understand now." His voice became smooth.

My eyes focused on him, as he walked away from me. "I know how you feel...about him."

"He's my friend..." I corrected him in a weak tone. "...my best friend. I know Cloud's not dead. I can feel it. I care for him very much because he's in a great pain."

"Do you love him?"

The sound of his resentful voice fills me with shudders of anguish and relief. I felt the need to refuse to answer; I've lost Cloud, from the time he disappeared when Meteor came from its heavens. Cloud's and my own paths crossed in our memories but not the false memories that betrayed us. For him, he'd never spoken a single word with bitter tears and anger.

The President stood at the window with his hands behind his back. Watching the last landscape of the Junon seas before the threat of imminent holocaust began.

He allowed himself to feel what he felt; what I felt, before anger and envy washed through. And, resultantly, he was a man who could control the world without fear.

"What about you, Rufus Shinra. Is there any person you've cared about?" I asked. "You don't have any feelings yourself?"

"I've had no feelings in my entire life, Miss Lockhart." He sneered. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"So, you're nothing but an arrogant, selfless bastard then?" I smirked with a huff.

"You're right." I could hear his breath exhale triumphantly. "You've heard my speeches?"

"But why?" I expounded a puzzled look on my face. "What kind of a person chooses fear?"

He chuckled quietly. "I've chosen it. A little fear will be useful with other people and your rebel friends. Make no mistake, Miss Lockhart. I have the right to take everything in the whole world where every possible. Everything I've ever imagined. And I will take any situation from a reckless and weakling who refuses anything. And that _is_ my responsibility."

"I understand." I agreed, but my eyes blazed in my face, clinching my fist in anger and began to hit him. "You're not just a human, but a monster like your father!"

My face stern with fierce valiance. I was used by deception and shame. Now I wasn't afraid of him: I drew my fist hard to hit his handsome face, but his quick reflexes soon had my wrist held tight. I took my other fist but it was too late and that too was soon taken in his strong hand. His grip was exceedingly tight and I felt like he was crushing me.

"Let go of me!" I spat at him, as I struggled away from him. "I said let go of me! _You sick bastard!"_

He was so strong when he pulled against me, twisting both of my arms behind me as I gasped in pain and pushed me back to the laboratory table. I had to fight him but I was too weak.

"Do you know why I am an arrogant and selfless bastard, Miss Lockhart?" He said in a menacing but seductive tone, he pulled me closer with his icy blue eyes sharpened. "I have no feelings, with the way my Old Man treated me: well I'm not like him. I'm a man of virtue, with my ability to accumulate possessions, and I'm also very insensitive and unimaginative. I'm also a human without reason, but I'm not some kind of a monster or a mass murderer like my father. But my feelings, they're because of you, Tifa Lockhart. The first time I met you, before the Planet is about to end. Whatever, you're not just a terrorist, but a human being.

I'm the only one who let you escape from the headquarters, and then I kept an eye on you in disguise without calling my men whilst you were at the cargo ship where Sephiroth was on board. _Everything._ All I want to do is to help you. And I don't know why, maybe I was half mad or crazy, maybe that's why I'm doing this. Now you know, Miss Lockhart. I want you to understand why I came to see you and the compromise to save your life. Right here, right now! It's your choice: your life in the gas chamber or your life is for me and our Planet?"

"Then I choose to be executed!" I recoiled, my eyes blazing in my stricken but stern face.

"Can you justify your death?"

"It's my duty as AVALANCHE, Mr President." I hissed. "It's for the Planet's honor!"

"_Then to hell with both!"_ He thundered as I cried out in protest, he freed one hand and seizing the back of my head, pressed his mouth to mine: so hard, powerful, unyielding as I struggled with my fist beating on his chest.

I had to push him away violently but he was too strong and pulled me back. I could feel his physical desire for me, and it was too much to bear. His excitement had entered me. I was so weak. So weak that I couldn't stand any longer, I was filled with dismay, shame, pain and guilt. And for the sake of my friends...and Cloud. Abandoned, I was alone, alone with the man that had thwarted me, forcing his body to mine.

He pushed me back against the laboratory table as he caught hold of one of my wrists then the other, pinning them high above my head with one hand. Then with the other, he unbuckled and pulled out his belt from his pants: pulling the buckle tightly around my wrists, and tied me tightly to the lower bar of the table. It was so tight that I couldn't even try to move my arms.

"You can't do this! Let me go!" I raised my voice before I began to scream across the room. "Let me go–"

But I was silenced by his covering hand.

"No one will hear or see us, you'll see. This room was made to be soundproof with no cameras. I assured you." Rufus said with a soft, low and dark whisper to my ear, I felt his hot breath on my skin. "Now then, I'm going to show you just how much I trust you."

"Please...don't you dare come near me–"

Then all of the sudden his hands slid slowly onto my bare stomach, traveling the swell of my breasts. I jerked and struggled against him, but he climbed on top of me, straddling my hips.

"Don't touch me!" I cried, panic rising as I looked away from him.

He slipped both of his hands under my white shirt, and slid round to cup both of my breasts. Pinching my nipples painfully hard between his fingers as I gave out a muffled cry with furious anger and pain, tears burn on my eyes.

Patiently, Rufus's warm hands were moving the shirt up to expose my bare breasts. He was silent, the way he looked at my half nakedness: my breasts lifted when my arms raised, my nipples went hard and erect, and I felt shivers on my skin in goosebumps...was it me? Or was it cold around the room.

He was smiling slowly, reaching a hand to caress the curve of my breasts.

"_Don't touch me."_ I whimpered in a weak tone of voice, still I stared to the opened window. "Please don't touch me..."

"You don't have to be afraid." He said knowingly, still caressingly my skin with his slim fingers tracing around my nipple. "I will never harm you. I want to touch you like this."

His working hands explore my skin, glided across so slowly. I gasped with a moan as Rufus's fingers pinched my nipples again, so painful the way he tortured me from the beginning. Then slowly, he lowered his mouth to my skin from my ribcage and to my stomach, exploring with his hot lips and moist tongue. _Oh, God!_ I gasped again; it was like a shock running through my body. I'd never felt the touch of his tongue like this, so feverish and delicious.

"Let me taste you..." He whisper and soft moans with his working mouth savoring the swell of my breast.

His ministrations increased as his fevered tongue found my erect nipple. He teased in circles on the areola, savoring the taste and sensations. Then he sucked it harder and nibbled with his teeth, I cried in pain and my eyes shut with tears, before succumbing with soft whimpers and moans.

"Please...don't...touch...me..." My voice went timid with a whisper and I gasped with panted breath, as I said those words again and again. But this time, my words was adding more different as he relished my body again...deeply and slowly with kisses. ''..._oh_..._touch me..._' And then I understood now why I wanted it so badly. And it was like a dream.

Please devour my body again as you please, Rufus Shinra...touch–be inside of me right now.

He slithered down to my body: from my stomach to navel by the tracing heat of his mouth and tongue, he finally move backward to the edge of the table with both hands holding my knees encase I was about to struggle or kick him. I had no choice of escape, and he wasn't going to let me go.

Both his hands were on my thighs, lingering inside my skirt, sliding his fingers into my panties as I began to shake.

"Don't move." He murmured, his hooded eyes bored into mine.

"Oh God, please..." I whimpered softly...softly as I panted my breath, my body was hungry for him. "Please..._I'm not ready!"_

"Don't be afraid, Tifa." Rufus silenced me as his finger slipped into me slowly. "I'm not going to hurt you...not now or ever. Try to say something to me, I'm doing this for you...trust me."

"I...I can't."

"Try." His hot breath touched my inner thigh. "Say something simple to me, Tifa. Say something to me..." Then closer...deeper as he slid up my skirt.

I moaned deliberately as I felt the strange and strong sensation: that sensation came from the powerful pulse between my legs, aching me. And it was throbbing faster inside me...so wet, hot and ready. I whimpered like a child with my trembling breath, and it went harder on the edge. I can feel his fingers pulling my panties down, very slowly, down to my ankles and free.

"Please..." I whispered repeatedly with my eyes closed. "Please...touch me." My mind drifting out to the dark abyss of unconsciousness. I was aware that he was ready for me, ready for the next move as I was ignited with fire on my body.

He opened my legs very wide, with his tongue stroking and tasting the juncture of my thighs. I could hardly breathe...and then it happened...I could feel it!

I gasped out as I was hit with sheer ecstasy, with more shivers and moans and cries as his tongue explored my sensitive pearl between my thighs: sliding through my wet folds. I cried again as if I felt my first climax approach. Then he sucked my pearl harder and harder as my head spun and I became unable to breathe. Whimpering, moaning, sobbing...all the burning pleasure I cried it out.

"Please...taste me..._ah!" _Oh, yes. I can't believe the cries lifting in more pleasure and pain. I can't believe for the first time I've never felt this fiery lust with a man.

And the words I've spoken...it's like I was a slave to my beloved master.

His hands spread one of my thighs wider than the other, grabbed my calves and placed them on his shoulders. His working tongue still exploring as he moved down slowly and inserting my tight entrance with a swift movement.

"Please..._I'm_..._oh, please...don't! Ah!"_

I screamed in an orgasmic cry, as my back arched into a violent frenzy, with both his hands gripping against my upper leg, then my torso to hold me still. My arms struggled to be set free, to dig into his hair, to pull him closer, but the belt was too tight and strong around my wrists.

My head swam unconsciously aroused, driving myself into the deep as I couldn't breathe. My second climax was coming so close, so close and then I cried in release in agonizing joy and elation.

Rufus Shinra...what sort of a person could control the world with pleasure rather than fear? A man who nobody's ever seen bleed or cry, but in human desire. A desire made of blood in his veins. His desire controls every moment of strong instinct and carnality. A sort of a person who intensely and feverishly tastes with his tongue inside me...

He rose after he embraced my sensitive flesh, and stared at me in silence. My blurry eyes fluttered from drowning pleasure and shuddered breath. I looked at him; three strands of his golden blond hair were hanging down over his forehead, irradiated by the brightened glow of his hair. His pale face dampened with sweat. He just stared at me, without flipping his hair away from his eyes.

His smile was absent with his mouth moistened from his earlier pursuit, I felt the intensity of his eyes made beneath the ice with fire. He was watching me, to feel me more self-control. There would be complications, however. I badly wanted him, so badly, so badly to taste my sensitive flesh still throbbing: without rejections, guilt and shame.

"Please..." I whispered as my legs opened, trembling. I wanted him as badly as he wanted me. "...fuck me."

I watched quietly as Rufus carefully removed his white trench coat and set it down on the other table. Then followed his vest slipped it out, and then his black turtleneck over his head to exposed his bare skin. Finally, he unzipped his pants and lowered down to his legs.

My innocent eyes seduced with lust in a moment to this naked angel, he was so impossibly beautiful and flawless. His ivory skin almost strikingly radiated, his slender and sculpted body, from chest to torso–gleamed in the sun's rays. His length was hard, rigid and ready...as I watched him strikingly dumbfounded, watching the beauty over the male's delicate and statuesque form.

It was one of those concupiscence moments for the first time in my entire life, and I understood that President Rufus Shinra wanted my body, my heart and my soul completely.

He climbed back on the edge of the table to join me. His whole nakedness welcomed me with his erection against my upper thigh. I watched him without struggling or pushing away from him. My eyes connected with his, skin against skin, his hips met mine. And I could swear I even felt his heartbeat pulsing against my chest.

Our bodies embraced, we could feel the tension rising; it was like entering into the heart of euphoria. His hands pulled my hips together.

"Please...inside me." I said in soft whimper with tears in my eyes. I wanted him so badly...

He entered me: gently, slowly inside me as I gasped deeply with a whimper. I could feel his hard flesh stabbing inside my tightened walls, and it was so warm and slitheringly slick..._God in heaven._ So warm and slick, like I was drifting in a vortex of wild passion. It was my first time, you see. I'd never felt heady lovemaking like this, so intense, willful and extremely agonizing.

My eyelids fluttered to meet his face: he was agitated with convulsive pain, his tears streaked his cheeks. Then his eyes opened and looked at me, concentrating the tremors inside his body. Moving up and down with my hardened nipples rubbing against his bare chest, slick and slippery with soaking sweat.

"Look at me," he said with a hoarse voice.

My eyes shut, but with the pain and the heat between my legs welcomed him.

"Give me your mouth."

My breath trembled with an involuntary moan. I felt his throbbing phallus now pressing against my swollen clit: his body moving down during the inward stroke, then upward and outward. Again and again. Each stroke as I was afflicted with flames.

"Rufus...I..._ahhh!"_ I can feel the penetration and the friction inside my sensitive flesh. My head spins, whimpering, moaning with gasping cries. "Don't..."

"Tifa...say it to me." He whispered as he moaned with his loin thrusting and stroking me again in slow movement.

But then, he moved fast in the same manner.

"Please..." I trembled as I barely met him. "...kiss me."

He seized my mouth once again. His tongue roaming around inside me as I could taste myself on his wet lips: unpleasant but tantalizingly sweet. Our kisses becoming more hungry in desperation as I looked into his eyes and the fire raging within him.

I have no choice. I gave my innocence and my virginity to him. So I followed him as I wrapped my legs around his, concentrating my movement as my hands gripped tightly onto the leather belt. I rocked my hips upward as he moved downward, again and again. Higher and higher. Our movement focused in our pelvises with more heat and ache. Our strokes building with power every time.

I've never done this before...oh, God! The heat...I can feel the heat.

"Please...take me."

I wanted him so badly as I felt the hot itch between my legs, higher and higher as I moved upward with my back arched against the table, higher and higher as he pulled my hips to ride his rhythm.

I loved him...I loved him as I ride him more with flames...

We moved as fast as we could. All the heat and the ache. Our bodies rocking each other ignited like wildfire.

It was remarkable. Painful. Uncontrollable.

Faster, harder and slicker. The same movements and strokes. Again and again with more heat of aches and bliss. Again and again as I helped him do it by opening my lower thighs wider. Again and again as I could hear the slippery sounds of sweat and the mass of inserted pain slamming between our legs. I screamed in a third climax as I begged him to impale me deeper and harder as our pelvises rubbed faster against each other. I wanted it. I wanted more.

"Oh God..._don't stop!"_ I let out a howl of agony, begging him to force me. Harder. Faster. Deeper. "_Please...love me! Ahhhhh!"_

"_Tifa...I..." _he moaned louder with gasping breath. "_….love...you..."_

And we started our final climax. Letting it come at us, as both of us were screaming and gasping for air before he jerked his hips and rocked me; both of us calling our names. Letting it come...letting it come as my body went into spasms with a muffled shriek.

Finally we made it, our strong and intense climax of blazing passions was mind blowing. He finally released as he arched his body against me then ascending me, releasing his own hot liquid desire onto me and half outside. My eyes fluttered and met his icy blue eyes, he looked down at me as I was moaning beneath him, panting my breath, my face wet with tears and beaded with sweat. I felt unconsciously free of wild ecstasy, and I was dissolving, fading, collapsing from the intense shock that he gave me.

His body began to descend and his muscle went limp. He laid on top of me as he buried his face in the crook of my sweaty neck, panting his breath against my skin.

He untied my wrists and then I was free. I couldn't move my arms as they fell numb and limp, I sobbed softly with pain at my sore muscles.

"I'm sorry, my Tifa." Rufus shushed me with a soft, apologetic whisper. "I'm so sorry..."

I looked at him with his clear blue eyes and gave a simple smile...I accepted him.

We rest in a while as the room was warm and silent, and it's enhanced the late afternoon sun's rays slowing down. Rufus stared at me longer, resting his weight on his arms on either side of my head. His fingers gently wiping my tears, he gave me a true smile and his forehead embraced mine...

Until the sound of an intercom buzzed around the room.

"Mr. President." A second buzz sounded as Heidegger's baritone voice spoke into the intercom. "The press has arrived by your request."

He stared at my silently, before his smile broke. He moved away from me and climbed down from the laboratory table as he stood up. I was still lying with my body relaxed, and limp on the table. I turned on my side as I watched him naked with his ivory skin embraced by the rays of sunlight. He pulled up his pants and fastened his belt, then his black turtleneck to cover his bare chest and tucked it inside of his pants. He finished layer to layer with his long coats, and fixed his hair. He pulled out his handkerchief to wipe off his dampened sweat on his face and his neck.

He was finished dressing in a casual way; so dazzling, just like the first time I glimpsed him at the top of the Shinra Headquarters. He glanced at me as he opened the drawer and pulled out a blanket. He walked toward me and covered my limb body, before running his finger down my cheeks and brushing away the dampened strands of my hair behind my ear that fell into my eyes.

Rufus closed his eyes for a while, then exhaled gently as he blinked at me.

"I shall leave you alone." He said calmly with his finger stroking my cheek and my lips. "I'll make a promise this time to have you out of here."

My voice lowered. "How?"

"There is a way. I assure you." He answered. "We'll see each other again when this madness is over."

He moved away and soon Rufus was standing at the door, "Let us both share an agreement. Our proposition. You and I." He added his soft tone without looking at me. "Remember well, Tifa."

He stood finally and disappeared from the room, leaving me alone to drift into euphoria and madness.

I was lying in a moment of silence that surrounded the room and I felt chilled as I clutched the blanket to my body. I pulled both of my legs up as I wrapped my arms around myself.

The strength that sustained my flight almost failed me. Unable to move or climb from the table, I stayed to think–whatever I chuckled or sobbed myself from the act of gratification. The man I loved had revealed his love for me. And it was real...like the dream, oh the fantasy!

Was he planning to let me escape from execution? Was he going to do it? I didn't mind if I lived or died, I just had to be stronger than ever. For my friends and for Cloud; still alive and still out there.

I needed my strength back is to fight on and to protect the Planet.

I was so tired...I needed more time to think it over as I watched from the window as Meteor descended from our sky to doom our Planet.

I stared out at the late afternoon sky pearled into darkness as I finally fell into sleep.

* * *

I closed my eyes. Rufus Shinra had made a proposition before the madness ends...but still...

I stood at the lower deck of the Highwind as I raised my face to the sky and to Meteor still closing in. It was going to be a tough but fateful day. And it had already started as the Planet was melting away, and the sun shadowed by the gigantic crater; plunging the world into darkness. The world was about to change.

It was six days since the Diamond WEAPON had attacked Midgar. Six days since I was promised by President Shinra-he promised me...but it was too late. I know... I could feel in my heart that he was safe. My hands tightened on the rail. God, he _had_ to be safe, I thought in despair as I closed my eyes. I know he would be safe, he had to have escaped from the Shinra Building.

I had owed him for my freedom as well as I had overwhelmed and yearningly for him since the first time we made love, with all of my heart, mind, body, soul and strength.

In my mind, we made a proposition between us when the battle would end...

"Tifa?" Cloud said curiously. "Are you okay?"

I turned to my childhood friend as I smiled firmly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He walked towards me and looking around the landscape of rocky ledges of the Northern Crater, raised his head to the dark skies which Meteor was still scarring.

"It won't be long when we get there. Sephiroth is down there and we'll finished him without giving up."

"Are we going to end this?"

Cloud, restored from the Mako poisoning, turned at me with an amiable look. I could see the truth in his eyes. "We will, for us...what's important is fighting for the Planet and for Aerith."

Strands of hair blew against my eyes as I brushed them away. "Now I feel like things are going to be all right. I'll be strong, Cloud. You'll see." I smirked. "We can't be scared, can we?"

He nodded and we chuckled to each other, as Barrett showed up.

"Heeeeey, you two! Are ya' goin'? You're the only folks left!"

"Let's go."

I sighed. "Yes."

My heart slammed against my chest as I fought to ease my breath. I had my strength to do this for the Planet and...for him.

Now I was ready, as I followed Cloud and our friends to the crater where our greatest enemy slept and awaited.

* * *

_Wheee! Too much for lemons and I'm so happy as a little girl! I'm still working the second/followed up is Compromise: this time it's Rufus's POV. Please R&R!. KUPO!_


	2. Compromise

_**Compromise**_

_**Summary – A proposition has come between us tonight and I'm doing this is to save her because...I love her.**_

_**Spoilers – Set in the entire game. Rufus's POV.**_

_**Disclaimer – This story is my idea. All Final Fantasy VII characters/plot belong to SquareEnix.**_

_**Author's note – Happy New Year! Thank for all the reviews/comments on The Proposition and I'm deeply pleased to update this stand alone fic–this time it's Rufus's story. This the second RufTif series called Compromises and Desires, and I hope you'll enjoy reading this post New Year. **_

_**A warning to you all this chapter contains consensual sex/mature situations...ahem, be warned!**_

_**Once again, a very special thanks to the goddess Speedy Speck (look for her RufTif continuous fic - **__**Friendships, Former Foes, and Unexpected Feelings)**__** for beta. Bless you very much *hugs and kisses*.**_

_**And this is for Christie Cookie, 0TerrorInABox0, generalquistis, and Kage3...I know, I know...cuz I'm your no.1 reader fan (he-he-heh)...also the geeks and staff of Rufus Shinra/Tifa Lockheart Community (livejournal), and also to my favorite fanlisting sites (I just haven't met you yet: The Rufus ShinRa and Tifa Lockheart f a n l i s t i n g and Stigmatized: RufusXTifa)...WHEW!^_^**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Compromise_

"_Tomorrow morning it'll be your duty to take Tifa Lockhart to her execution."_

"_Yes, Mr. President."_

"_When you escort her to the gas chamber...take this key, and make sure to drop it there in front of her."_

"_Er...eh..sir?"_

"_Is there a problem, Private?"_

"_N..no, sir."_

"_I don't want any excuse, no matter what. Not a word to anyone, is that understood?"_

"_Yes, Mr. President."_

"_I'm counting on you."_

Why the hell am I doing this? I've had to keep a lot of secrets, and all this is for her...I made a proposition to her.

I'm doing this is to save her because...I love her.

As President of Shinra Electric Power Company, I've had to cope with a lot of pressure, and often. Though still, this whole situation is a major headache: The Promised Land, Weapons, Jenova, Sephiroth, reactors, a former SOLDIER turned mercenary with Mako eyes and his fellow eco-terrorist group, a troubled Planet as Meteor obscures the bright sun... the whole world turned upside down and on the brink of disaster.

And there she was...it's her, somewhere on the rooftops of the 70th floor, along with her crew. She's nothing like an AVALANCHE rebel, but a woman: a compassionate young woman with intense beauty and an air of fragility that pleaded to be shattered; a woman too disturbingly and innocently provocative in a certain way.

And how could this beautiful creature be responsible for sabotaging thousands of billions of Gil in Mako Reactors? I was so keen, so curious about this woman; I couldn't without the mischievous smirk that crept onto my mouth.

I took the demands of presidency after the Old Man was killed by Sephiroth; I was glad he was gone for good, and now I was condemned to his life.

It was that night; when it happened on the rooftops of the Old Man's building, and when I arrived too late. Palmer reported to me the _good _news. Then intruders arrived on the scene, their crew was rather unbelievable: a former SOLDIER First Class, a gun-armed AVALANCHE Leader and his female partner, a flower girl from the slums and a research specimen.

"What a crew." I spoke under my breath, giving an arrogantly charming flip of my hair.

I spoke my new appointment speech to them; to rule the world with fear. Fear was my desire, so much more than money. A little fear would control the minds of the common people. Hah, It was a dramatic entrance to say the least.

"He likes to make speeches, just like his father."

My eyes flicked to the insolent raven-haired rebel with her stern voice…soft, innocent but defiant. I was utterly bewitched. _Damn her, how dare she interrupt my speech!_

This young and resilient AVALANCHE member: she's from a different class–a commoner from the lower slums of the now ruined Sector 7. And the way she dressed, skimpy and indecently–but I inquisitively admired her voluptuous figure–her tight white shirt perfectly build for covering her firm and well-shaped breasts, and a shapely waist wore her short skirt which led to her long and slender legs.

She looked so delicate, fragile though I was aware more than ever of her core of inner strength. Her dark hair fell in one long, smooth, shiny mane below her waist. Her brilliant ruby brown eyes were lashed pools that drew me down, robbing my logic and common sense. Even the beauteous glow of her warm alabaster skin blinded me. And it was as if she were lit by an inner flame as I found my gaze being drawn to her over and over again.

The blaze of resistance which she had faced me with had disturbed me. I'd never seen ruby eyes with such brilliance; like precious stones, it was so appealing. Her delicate face and her light skin corrupted my mind. Her child-like mouth was full, soft like a petal of a rose. God I wondered what if I would be like to kiss her mouth...

In my adult life, I had been around countless women: like the amorous but cackling Scarlet or the naïve but straight-laced secretary, the hold absolutely no importance for me. None of them but this enigma of a woman; so exquisitely...different.

Tifa Lockhart would never join their ranks.

A duel with Cloud Strife failed me and I was defeated. I grabbed onto the landing skids bar as the helicopter took off–it was too tough to fight though. But jumping back inside the building to the third floor was too sneaky, fast and easy.

I found Tifa Lockhart again on the second level alone after she and Cloud split up to find an escape route. However, the place was surrounded by guards outside the building and there was no way out.

I watched Tifa running in circles looking for something before she descended to the lobby where three 'worthless' vehicles that my father collected sat, forcing herself into one as she tried to think of getting out of the building.

At that moment, my eyes deepened as I felt my soul warm; I felt protective towards her.

It had to be done; I would protect her.

For my sake, I gave her a push towards the easy way to escape: I pulled out a key from one of the vehicles from my pocket and dropped it to the second floor behind Tifa. She spun suddenly, turned and rose up as I ducked down. She said nothing and then she picked up the key.

She looked up again as I still hide myself from her.

"Is anyone there?" she called out around the hall: no answer. "Cloud? Is that you?"

Then she hesitated, she ran down to the lobby as I watched her.

Successfully, I smirked as I ran back into the elevator to the 65th floor where the chopper awaited me at the opened balcony.

It had to be done for my sake, as I had to see her again...soon.

* * *

The Inaguration parade was running smoothly since my father's 15th anniversary of the presidential rule in Junon, to serve the world. Today, I served the world as President as I could see the glorious parade with my own eyes: second class SOLIERS marching through the streets, the mirthful music of the band overjoyed the welcoming beat, crowds cheering and waving except one...Tifa Lockhart.

Typically, she's not wearing the same clothing; she's worn a Shina uniform..._the clever girl!_

I finally arrived at the harbour where soldiers and officers waited to salute me for the military reception. Without paying attention to them, especially Heidegger, my mind passed again to the ruby-eyed creature in a military uniform staring at me at the parade. I know in my heart that she's here at Junon or maybe she's here along with her friends, sneaking inside the cargo ship.

As the military reception ended, my spell broke as I looked straight at them and smiled. "Very interesting." I said in an impressive and esteemed manner. "Keep up the good work."

Heidegger, still laughing like a God-forsaken horse, walked back to me after receiving a token of my kindness.

"Once the word gets out that Sephiroth is somewhere around here," I said. "Then Cloud and his friends will also show up here too."

"We'll crush them as soon as we find them." the Head of Public Safety said expectantly with a fist.

"We can't have any of them getting in the way of our plans," My voice went distant–if Cloud and his group were here...including her.

"Leave it all to me, sir! Gya-ha-ha–"

I frowned with disgusted at this fat bastard's horse laugh. Then with my face stern, I shouted, "I thought I told you to stop that stupid laugh!"

"Gya–" he paused with a shock.

Abruptly, I got aboard into the cargo as Heidegger followed me behind. I took myself a smirk as I believe that Tifa Lockhart and the rest are still aboard already.

* * *

It was late afternoon as the ship was crossing to another Continent. I walked outside from the quarters and stared at the open sea, the warm breeze playing gently with the tress of my hair. I looked up as the faded white clouds interrupted the endless blue sky with seagulls cries filling the turquoise seas.

I looked around the area of the ship and I walked towards a Shinra soldier who was staring out to the sea. I stood calmly beside him with my hands clasped behind my back and cleared my throat.

Surprised, the soldier turned towards me and gave me a weak salute like a frightened child. "Afternoon. Everything's quiet here, sir." he said.

"Good. Is the ship secured?" I addressed casually.

"Everything is secured, sir."

I felt inept in silence as my eyes looked at the soldier's body. "I believe you didn't look inside the whole ship, did you?"

He shook his head. "Sir. My duty is to inspect the outside."

"Then perhaps your job is to go down there for a double shift. Do your duty, soldier."

"Er...I'm sorry, sir." he stammered. "Yes, I'll do my best, sir."

"Do it right now."

He saluted. "Yes, sir."

I could see this soldier's timid gesture like a frightened puppy who was preyed upon by a hungry wolf as I walked behind him. He stopped and turned slightly to me.

"What are you waiting for, soldier." I demanded. "Move! I'll follow you!"

This time, he nodded and stood straight. "Yes, sir!"

I followed the soldier down into the corridor, and through the narrow passageway of the ship. I watched him carefully as he progressed to move to the next one at the end of the hall, from the mess area to the crew's quarters. We walked from floor to floor until we found a dead end.

"Soldier," I said.

"Yes, sir." as he cleared his throat timidly.

I pointed out to the door. "Check this one before we move on."

He swallowed. "Yes, sir." he moved as he opened the door.

As he entered calmly, I seized his arms and drag him inside the room. I shut the door and locked it behind me, and then without any warning, I pushed the soldier against the wall, trapping him in between my arms.

The cargo room was half-dark and there was noise of engines below the ship. A small window was the only thing bringing light to the area. And there were less air; the heat dampening our bodies with sweat.

I stared at this soldier with their body shaking as I moved closer. I lifted the helmet off and then I paused–her long, shiny dark hair falling down to her waist. I looked at her ruby-brown eyes–ravenous, wanton and overbearing, eyes longing– I felt her breath trembling with excitement and rising against me with her lips. Her lips were moving before my mouth tasted her throat, her collarbone, her soft mouth...

Our kisses were hard, deep, and smoulderingly hot with more hunger and desperation. Our tongues touched each other in a slow mating dance. Our physical fornication became impenetrable, uncontrollable, and willful. God, I had been waiting for this...

I moved both hands to cup her breasts, squeezing them hard as she gasped with moans of ecstasy. I slowly pulled the uniform down to expose her bare breasts. I took a slow taste over her hard dark nipple with the tip of my tongue, then nibbled it, and sucked it harder as my ruby-eyed companion moaned with trembling breaths of passion.

Undressing was quite easy, as I was eagerly hasted with hunger: she pulled out my long white jacket, my black shirt and trousers down as I exposed my bare skin embraced by the heat. I pulled the uniform down to her knees as she stood completely naked.

I devoured her whole body: her soft skin, her breasts, her stomach, her inner thighs, her sensitive spot: wet and warm, as I darted my tongue back and fourth, up and down in strokes, and then sucked it harder as I could hear my beloved maiden's whimpers and cries softly as my mouth pressed hers with my tongue...

We were fully naked as our skins bathed in sweat from the heat. I registered myself with every breath as I lifted her against the wall as she lowered onto me, with her slender legs wrapping around my waist. Her body locked against mine as I entered my erected cock into her tightened core, deeper and deeper. And then I stabbed her once then twice, then more and more, again and again. And as we cried out despite the noise, rocking and riding each other, a shock between pleasure and pain.

"Rufus...please..._harder! Oh!"_ she gasped as I continued thrusting in her most sensitive spot, faster and deeper. And I could hear the sounds of sweaty skins hitting each other between our legs. _"Fuck me harder...ahh...yes!"_

"I'm..._ahhh! Tifa..."_

Pleasure and pain, pain and pleasure. Again and again and again, as she clung tighter against me, begging me again to take her–harder and deeper as long as I could until our climax burst our lungs between us and across the cargo room...

"_Emergency alert! Reports of a suspicious character found! Those not on detail, search the ship. Report when found!"_

The sirens violently went off as my eyes flew open and I was sat on a chair. I looked around the presidential office on board the cargo ship. I was half awake with beads of sweats through my face and panted my breath. Even I slightly stood up from the chair, but looked down and saw that I was completely erected with stains on my expensive trousers. I swallowed hard with a tense awkward look on my face; it was the first time I had woken up like this. _Oh, shit! I overdid it! _

"_I repeat. Suspicious character found on board! Those not on detail, search the ship. Report when found!"_

The sounds of sirens went on and on as I took out my handkerchief to wipe the back of my neck, and I had to get up to wipe out the wetted stains. Then a loud knock sounded from the door as I returned to my seat and moved my legs under the desk.

"Enter!" I cleared my throat as I hastily wiped the sweat from my hair.

Heidegger stormed in, urgently. "Sir, there's someone on board!"

"Yes, I know." I sighed coldly. "I've heard."

The fat oaf went curious as a sat on the chair; still feeling the erection throbbing again, still... "Is everything all right, sir?"

I shook my head with a groan. "I'm fine, Heidegger. Just a blasted stiff neck, because I fell asleep like this after that tiring inauguration, then I woke up when the alarm went on. Right then, I want to make sure this ship is tightly secured." If Cloud is aboard the ship, then she must be too. "Search around the whole God-damned area: floor to floor, inside and out. And you're in charge to have a direct report to me, is that understood?"

He saluted. "I understand, sir!"

"And I'll be out shortly." I made to stand but I realised he was still in my presence. "Why do you just stand there, fool? You heard what I said? GET OUT!" I snapped furiously. "Or I'll strip off your position and that damned horse laugh–"

Nervously, he saluted again with shock. "Sorry, sir! R...right away, sir!"

And so the cowardly fat horse left the office, and as I sat on my chair, I sighed.

The dreams of Tifa Lockhart, naked as I plunged onto her wouldn't leave my fucking mind.

* * *

I hungered for her while I watched her sleep...as I stroked her gently. Desire made my hand quiver as my fingers stroked her whole body, the softness of her skin: her face, her mouth, her neck, her chest as I traced a long line-like scar. Slowly, as I moved down between her breasts, to her bare stomach...her inner thigh as I sucked in my breath sharply, my hand moving inside her skirt, to touch the soft sensitive mounds of her flesh. I could hear her soft moans; breathing hard, her body arched and her mouth parted...waiting as I yielded down to kissed her.

But it's too late as she awakened from her coma and I moved away from her...away to the window, enjoying the view of the Junon coast.

"You're awake, Miss Lockhart." I said coolly as I heard her gasping. "You've been slept for seven days."

It was the first time we'd met face to face as Meteor descended from the skies to the heart of our Planet. The auxiliary room was safe, with its soundproof walls and no security cameras for prying and hearing us. The brightness across the whole room from the afternoon sun streaked the floor.

It was just the two of us after I ordered the guards to go down and guard outside the command room to keep Heidegger and Scarlet away from disturbing us.

The first time we talked we were strangers–bitter enemies. The President and the terrorist, giving a remark of choosing what is right and wrong. Which of us will defend or even save the Planet? I composed myself with ease, then a decision was made and I walked towards her.

"Let me help you, Tifa."

"Help me?" her brilliant ruby eyes rose and met mine.

"A compromise." I replied. "Or what I call it...a proposition. I want you to understand what this proposition is, and I've decided to retain a deal with you."

"You mean that you're helping me out of here?"

"Is that what you want? Then yes."

"Why are you doing this?" Tifa questioned, looking at me as I moved closer.

"You know what I came for..."

The second time we talked it was fierce, painful, forceful. The words we spoke crossed swords and on Cloud Strife, who was missing or presumed dead at the Northern Crater. She cared for him as much… loved him and I was jealous. The burden of false memories that Sephiroth told; it's only a game of lies, a charade for both of them. How pitiful.

As I stood at the window, I could hear her sobbing. "Cloud...where the hell are you."

"I know how you feel...about him."

Tifa knew that Cloud was alive and he was the only one able to defeat Sephiroth. It's not about an act of revenge; it's an act of mercy.

But tremendously, I could see Tifa Lockhart's grief over him. And I was aware the feelings between them to protect their own lives. The lives they had shared, the precious, bittersweet moments in the past, all the moments from before washed away.

The third time we talked it was about our feelings, anger, possessiveness. Our bodies clashed violently against each other. I answered her with true arrogance, selfishness; she knew about it because of my ruthless and heartless nature, and with the same blood as my father: but I wasn't like him at all. Not him. I confessed to her the whole words from my tongue–all the words of my feelings changed from the Pandora's box. All the words of my feelings are because of her...I wanted her still as I wanted to protect her.

I love her.

I love her because my desire for her to stay alive and fight for the Planet is so strong.

"Can you justify your death?"

"It's my duty as an AVALANCHE member, Mr. President. It's for the Planet's honour!"

"_Then to hell with both!"_

I pushed beneath her. I had known that there was no turning back. I took her in, plundering her mouth as my electric excitement sprawled between us, uncaring of her tears with dark red eyes of pain and rage. And she was no match from me. All my mortal life I had whatever I wanted, and I wanted none other than Tifa Lockhart. She's from a different class with her lower background or a terrorist with her crimes for blowing the reactors. She's nothing but an innocent, fortunate but headstrong young woman: a woman who lost everything for someone she loves and cares for. She was alone, torn apart by divided loyalties. She's an ideal living creature. She's pure, bred and rare...beautiful. And she's mine.

You're mine now, Tifa Lockhart. My life–everything is about wanting you. You cannot deny me right now! Now and ever!

She was too powerful as I strongly held her down: pinning both her wrists above her head was challenging. As she tried to punch and slap me, I pulled out my belt from my trousers, wrapping the buckles around her wrists with ...tightly...painfully...to the lower bar of the laboratory table. She was more perfect when tied up like this: her breast high, her stomach flat, her narrow but firmed waist, and her arousing curve as I was suddenly aghast of my mental intensity. My sex stirred.

"You can't do this! Let me go!" she cried, struggling against her bonds. Her legs kicked uselessly as I straddling against her legs, holding her still as I covered her mouth.

"Now then, I'm going to show you just how much I trust you."

I didn't want to hurt her. Not like my Old Man who used his women; used them for his pleasure.

She was too young, vulnerable and powerless. I wanted her to want me. I wanted her innocence, beauty, inexperienced unlike in my dreams were she was a wanton, promiscuous and uninhibited animal. I hadn't touched a woman's body before as I felt stricken like a frightened little boy before I touched Tifa's. But now, I wanted to…

"I want to touch...your body...your soul...your flesh." I moaned as I kissed her ribcage to the swell of her breasts. "Ah, Tifa..."

The hardness of her stomach with milky skin, pooled with sweat as I licked it over. The sensitive folds between her thighs, so wet and hot...as I opened her lips and let my tongue stroke it carefully on her inner pearl, so slow then I pressed her hard on my mouth sucking it hard, and as I heard her moaning, whimpering and sobbing. Her laboured breath became more rapid in pain.

"Say something to me, Tifa." My voice was raspy, soft and low, my hot breath worshiped on her clit. "Say something to me..."

"Please..." she whispered "...touch me."

I teased her again as my hot tongue licked from her precious clit to the tight entrance. I entered her, inserting my tongue as I tasted inside her walls, and it was so soft...so sweet and delicious as I could hear Tifa's screaming–her scream was overjoyed, wild and agonizing with pure pleasure. Her writhing body arched as she relinquished suddenly, pulling against me..._closer,_ and with the word "Please..." on her mouth–she howled over my ears as I followed her...I was glad I could hear the soft sounds of her cries, gasps and moans. I wanted to hear her more as I continued my tongue slithering faster, harder and deeper in her wetted virgin flower.

Silenced from anger with tears against me as Tifa met my eyes. Her fear and anxiety washed away after I devoured her flesh. Her body moved in surrender as her hands gripped tightly onto the belt. She slightly opened her legs in front of me...to join me...enter me, against her will.

"Please...fuck me."

My heart raced with blood boiling inside my nerves, I obeyed her again as I pulled off my clothes. I was completely naked as I went on top of her with my cock thrust out between her inner thighs. Fire ignited as our bodies raged for the first time. My heart was beating so hard that I would have sworn to God it would burst.

"Please...inside me."

I was her master and she was my slave, begging and willing as I had to do _anything_ to give her body, her soul and her virginity to me.

And then I entered her...slowly as she winced.

My hilt thrust deep into her tight walls, I could felt the hot moisture inside, moving in and out. The wetness inside, God...her wetness made her fleshy canals so slippery! My cock was rubbing against her sensitive clit; our pelvises stroking each other with fire as I heard her moan with an access of gratitude.

Then my movements went faster and harder; I thrust her up and down, in, up, and out in strokes. She understands now what she feels; wrapping her legs around mine, pulling me tighter as she rocked her hips tilting faster. I could hear her orgasmic cries around the room: thank goodness for the soundproofing.

"Please..._love me!"_ she screamed, gasped and begged painfully as I obeyed her more and more. _"Ahhh...Rufus...I'm...coming too..."_

"_Tifa...I...love...you..."_

We climbed higher and higher with the most powerful and wildest ecstasy we've ever had until our climax was about to explode.

Pleasure and pain, pain and pleasure. Again and again and again as our bodies flamed as we screamed over the edge of insanity, blown away...

Our climax was successful: I cried as my body arched against her, then released my cock from her walls that my pre-liquid drops of orgasm was finally splayed inside her and outside her swollen flesh, my muscles limped and recovered as I looked down at her wearying face: she was sobbing softly in delight and her bright ruby eyes with tears–tempting me for more. I lowered down and kissed her gratefully with my slow tongue dancing with hers.

Our damped bodies limped with exhaustion.

The room was warm and silent as we lay with each other on the table. The afternoon sunlight dissolving at the ocean's horizon and the Meteor gravitated slowly. Doomsday was waiting for us.

Tifa's surprised me after I untied her wrists. Her face was calm and serene, so inviting the way I was watching her, stroking my bare chest and to my lower abdomen on her little fingers.

"Will you promise to let me out of here?" she smiled sadly.

"You have my word." I murmured with a sigh, stroking her silky hair.

"I don't care if I die happy–"

"Tifa," I took her chin gently as her clear red eyes with tears met mine. "I swear I will never hurt you. No matter what happens, I'll protect you."

"Funny, I thought you never seen bled or cried. I thought I could smell the word 'rumour'."

I smirked wickedly. "You're mocking me." then again I gave an answer. "You're not going to–"

"Absolutely not."

At the moment, she sighed deeply in despair. "This sounds crazy. We fought against each other because we're bitter enemies...and now, look at us. Laying with each other as the Planet waits to die..."

"I won't abandon our Planet to a death sentence, Tifa." My voice went icy.

"And what about what you said in your speech?"

I didn't answer as I went quiet completely.

"So what now?" she questioned.

"You'll go and find Cloud," I answered firmly.

"And that proposition you mentioned earlier?"

I tightened my lips with my eyes closed. "I'll tell you later."

Then her mouth trembled as she began to speak "I love you, Rufus Shinra."

My heart jumped, and then she added. "And I know you love me...but you really are an arrogant and selfless bastard."

I took her hand and kissed it on her knuckle, then followed to her mouth with a brush of my tongue upon hers. I stared at her for a while as I gently wiped her tears.

And the buzz of an intercom bothered us as Heidegger's shallow and tense voice sounded; but at least he wasn't laughing.

"Mr. President. The press has arrived by your request."

I paused with a sigh. I pulled up my trousers with my belt fastened, and slipped on my turtleneck to cover my chest.

I sensed the slight and fainted innocent grin of Tifa Lockhart watching me while I dressed.

I finished dressing properly as I walked to the drawer and pulled out a white blanket. I moved and covered Tifa's fragile half-naked body.

I had loved her for so long. I was amazed as I made her love me. The power of the bond between us was strong now.

"I shall leave you alone." I said in a calm tone as I stroked her cheek to her soft lips. "I'll make a promise this time to have you out of here."

Her eyes rose to mine. "How?"

"There is a way. I assure you." I answered. "We'll see each other again when this madness is over."

I let her go and leave, then I stood at the door without turning back at her. I took my breath with my eyes closed. "Let us both share an agreement...our proposition. You and I." my voice was soft and low toned between compassion and adoring. "Remember well, Tifa."

So I gave my word to her as I exited the room.

I stood in the hallway as I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. I felt protective of her; responsible for her. I wanted to protect her, to help her reunite her comrades into the battle of destruction and survival against the madman who started it all.

Unwillingly, I calmed myself as I flipped my hair. Finally, it's my own to take care of the situation as I walked downstairs, and to the conference room where the whole press waited for my response on the Planet's crisis.

* * *

The command room was dim and silent as I stood looking peacefully out over the midnight seas, as the Meteor glowed like an artificial sun still descending laboriously. All the staff including Heidegger and Scarlet had already left after the preparations for the execution tomorrow. Everyone that is except the two Shinra guards standing outside of the auxiliary room where the AVALANCHE member was held.

Then hours later, two military soldiers came on my request. They saluted me as I watched over the sea, but I could see them in the reflection on the broad window.

"Ah, thank you both for coming at this hour." I addressed them casually.

"Mr. President." they said in unison.

"There's a live telecast on the execution tomorrow morning and both of you are in charge."

"Sir."

"I want you to escort the prisoner Barrett Wallance to join the other prisoner Tifa Lockhart at the auxiliary chamber before the schedule begins. Understood?"

They're both saluted me. "Yes, sir!"

"Good," I nodded. "Make sure to keep an eye on Wallance, Private Halder. If he escapes, catch him but do not kill him. Drag him along with Private Galli to the gas chamber as soon as possible."

"You have our word, sir." the first soldier answered clearly.

"You are dismissed...just a minute, Private Galli."

The first soldier left as the second stood there alone, he clicked his heels. "Sir!" he called.

In silent I turned and looked stealthily around the hall. I walked towards him and began to speak privately. "Tomorrow morning it'll be your duty to take Tifa Lockhart to her execution."

"Yes, Mr. President."

"When you escort her to the gas chamber," my tone became patiently low as I pulled out a key from my pocket. "Take this key, and make sure to drop it there in front of her."

"Er...eh..sir?" his face looked alarmed.

"Is there a problem, Private?" my voice was stern, darkly and deeply low in tone as I handed the key to him.

He swallowed. "N..no, sir."

I nodded slowly as my lips tightened fractionally, knowing my reaction to the definite situation would be saving Tifa Lockhart from the hangman's noose. "I don't want any excuse, no matter what. Not a word to anyone, is that understood?"

Private Galli clicked his heels again. "Yes, Mr. President."

I nodded again as I gave the key to him with my eyes locked sharply to his. "I'm counting on you."

He gave a final salute and left.

I sat back against the desk as I looked at the door...Tifa.

Oh, I couldn't stop remembering that day or what I'd done with her. I let her body and soul tell me what to do, I needed to touch and taste her again, to welcome her back as our bodies kissed so greedy.

"Tifa, what shall I do..." I whispered to myself, my fingers gripping against the desk.

I sighed deeply and wondered what would ever happen next with the Planet going to its death.

The command room was so quiet and for an hour I stood there alone...so alone and uncertain.

This madness wasn't far from over.

I ascended back to the auxiliary, wanting one more taste of exhilarating pleasure.

A proposition has come between us tonight, and I have to make good on our deal before she'll understand me.

* * *

_Oh yesh, he's going to make out her again...one last time. When we're reunite on AC? Find out next time for the final steamy oneshot called Sunset. Oh, please R&R before I die, KUPO^_^_


	3. Sunset

_**Sunset**_

_**Summary –Three years later after Meteorfall, she's **_**_willing to compromise and meet him halfway at sunset before it __disappeared__ into the horizon._**

_**Spoilers – Set in the post game/Advent Children. Tifa's and Rufus's POV.**_

_**Disclaimer – This story is my idea. All Final Fantasy VII characters/plot belong to SquareEnix.  
**_

_**Author's Note –**_**_ At last, the final stand alone RufTif fic series: so I called it Compromises and Desires Trilogy. And I would like to thank you for all the reviewers/comments/faves/subscribers...you've guessed it, my fellow RufTif pairing geeks!_**

_**A warning to you all this chapter contains consensual sex/mature situations...ahem, be warned!**_

_**Once again, a very special thanks to the goddess Speedy Speck (look for her RufTif continuous fic - **__**Friendships, Former Foes, and Unexpected Feelings)**__** for beta. Bless you very much *hugs and kisses*.**_

_**And this is for Christie Cookie, 0TerrorInABox0, generalquistis, and Kage3...I know, I know...cuz I'm your no.1 reader fan (he-he-heh)...also the geeks and staff of Rufus Shinra/Tifa Lockheart Community (livejournal), and also to my favorite fanlisting sites (I just haven't met you yet: The Rufus ShinRa and Tifa Lockheart f a n l i s t i n g and Stigmatized: RufusXTifa)...WHEW!^_^**_

* * *

_Sunset**  
**_

"So tell me, Tif. What sort of a discussion are you gunna be having with the Pres?"

"An important business type of discussion."

"Pfft. You know this guy has only caused trouble for you and Cloud over the years?" My ninja friend sneered.

I sighed deeply in hesitation. "Yes, I know. But that's the past."

"So when are you coming back then?"

I shrugged with my brows raised. "Jeez, you sound like him."

"Who?"

"Cloud."

She snorted. "Do I?"

"He's always asking the same questions over and over again;_ where are you going? What are you doing? When will you be back?"_ I looked at my watched as I went to put on my coat. "I won't take long, Yuffie. It's just a one hour agreement on rebuilding the city."

"So why does he want to talk to you exactly?"

"He asked me as a special volunteer, I guess." I turned to Yuffie thoughtfully. "He's been planning a lot of things; he's bringing more business around here and I was curious about it, and that is why he phoned me. It'll just be a friendly conversation that's all. And I know and you know he's a changed person, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I know that."

"I'd better be going, Yuf." I said as I walked to the exit. "And take good care of the bar while I'm gone. Just relax and you'll be fine... you remember how I taught you about mixing a cocktail in front of the customer right?"

"Yeah, I've learned a lot this last month. The customers told me I was very good" Yuffie nodded cheerfully as she climbed and sat on the counter.

"Wow! Good for you." my eyes widened in delight.

"Hey don't worry, Tifa." she cooed with a wave at me. "I'll take good care of your baby. And please come home early, 'cuz I can't handle a lot of customers by myself! I mean it!"

I grinned sweetly as I walked to the door without looking at her but with a bye-bye wave of my hand.

I sighed to myself after I left the bar, as the driver waited for me with a nod and a casual smile. He opened the passenger door for me as I got into the back of the limo. The afternoon meeting was with President Rufus Shinra about the reconstruction of Edge City and I would be trusted personally as a volunteer. It was three years after Meteorfall; all that was left was rubble, and Midgar had been virtually destroyed and replaced by Edge.

Shortly after the Geostigma outbreak was cleansed by Aerith's spirit, Edge became the heart of the metropolis but unlike Midgar in so many ways.

The World Regenesis Organization helped the situation to restore Gaia after the damage caused by Shinra, and it lent a hand in healing and protecting the Planet against those who would wish to do it more harm. And they'll do their job to build a brighter future for us. I was the only person chosen to 'volunteer'. My old friends are working with the WRO: Barret, who's now the head of the division, is finding a replacement for Mako energy. Vincent is travelling the world and good ol' Cid is still working on his space project...and is a doting father to his five-month-old son.

And I hope everyone is fine, especially Cloud, he's been in touch with me and the kids lately as he's been off duty. I'm glad he's perfectly alright as I told him to stay out of trouble.

Yuffie and I remained close after Aerith's passing. We've had such a good time together; talking about the crazy lifestyles we lead, planning the city's future as Yuffie also works with the WRO, and even our love life (just like teenagers)–sharing the most intimate and personal moments.

She's been in touch with Vincent once whilst they worked at the WRO, a little flirtation with a human for the young ninja's (at least she showed interest in something other than Materia).

For me, my relationship with Cloud has become more platonic than romantic. We were close as kids, sharing good memories and bad memories. I'll always be with him but as a wise and maternal sister.

But there's something I have to do on my own, and Yuffie can't know about it. It's my own secret: the relationship between me and Rufus Shinra has always been private.

I hadn't seen him for three years, not since Meteorfall. Rufus Shinra, former President of Shinra Power Electric Company was now the leader of the Neo-Shinra. He wishes for his company to have a hand in the Planet's affairs now. I saw him once at the press conference room and there he was still recovering from his brush with death after Diamond WEAPON'S deadly attack at Midgar.

Despite him being a ruthless, arrogant, rich bastard he had changed; well at least a little.

We'd been bitter enemies in the past back during the Crisis. For years we'd been on different sides. All those painful memories; President Shinra was the one how caused them, but then Rufus came–he was denied his father's care and love. Rufus Shinra didn't care about his father's greed and corruption. His own path was a mystery to me.

Three years later after the Meteorfall, I felt deeply surprise when I found out he was alive somewhere, on the outskirts of Edge City. Reno and I became mutual friends rather than enemies, and he told me in secret about what happened to Rufus Shinra. He said that his superior remained safe and was being treated, and still had to keep a low profile.

Then the day after I left from the conference, he phoned me privately. I recognized him at once from his soft voice. He talked about the crimes he had committed and what he owed as punishment.

Then the unthinkable happened, as Rufus reminded me it was time to repay a promise–a promise we made a long ago...the day before the execution.

I glanced out of the side window in the limo, watching the setting sun move slowly towards the horizon. The golden glow blinding the mid-afternoon sky; it was so beautifully captivating.

It was the most remarkable sight I'd ever seen.

* * *

"Tseng, would you please tell Reeve and other board members that the meeting tomorrow is cancelled? I'm taking some personal leave."

"Yes, Mr. President."

"And can you send this also to Mr. Davies as a reminder for the upcoming Junon project next month." I handed a letter to him. "See to it."

He nodded. "Understood, sir. Is there anything else?"

I sighed woefully as I flipped my hair away. I sat on a leather chair as I picked up my fountain pen and continued to sign the rest. "No, that's about it." I said calmly but then I gave an awkward look to Tseng's. "Anything wrong?"

He cleared his throat. "No, sir. You've seem to be light-hearted, that's all."

"Light-hearted?" I snorted impatiently as I continued to sign the documents.

The Turk's mouth grinned tightly with a little sense of humour. "If you're light-hearted, why don't you come with us for a drink."

"Where."

"Well...Reno knows a bar right here at this city, Seventh Heaven. That's Tifa Lockhart's bar, and you remember she's a former member of AVALANCHE and also Cloud Strife's friend."

I listened while writing as Tseng continued. "And...er, she's the girl you almost executed in Junon a year ago?"

I sighed with a sly and simple chuckle. "Yes, I remember that..." I answered softly. "...the clever girl."

"So, how about it, sir?"

I smiled firmly without looking at him. "I'd like to, Tseng. But I'm staying here tonight...you see I've got a lot of paperwork."

He sighed with his chin raise. "Oh, I see."

My eyes rose to him. "You go on without me." I said in a confident tone, continuing with the signing. "I'll be alright."

"Very well then," Tseng said finally with a bow of his head before he walked down to the stairs. "Goodnight, Mr. President."

"Goodnight, Tseng."

I smirked to myself as I paused with my writing; I looked up to watch Tseng leave.

I didn't tell Tseng the whole truth; how Tifa Lockhart had bravely escaped from her execution...

I took the blame; after all I gave her the chance to escape.

I sighed in exhaustion as I placed my fountain pen on top of the paper.

Restoring Edge City was difficult. As President of Neo Shinra Inc, it was hard to be a perfect leader.

The WRO was running smoothly and I took advantage of rebuilding Edge, using Shinra resources, and no one noticed except Reeve that I was the mysterious benefactor of the company who owed 'a debt to the Planet'.

Three years ago, I claimed to rule by fear. But now, I claimed to rule in peace. I was a changed man.

I wondered about this appointment, after all I had been waiting these three years to see her. This person; Tifa Lockhart.

Once we were enemies, I was quickly impressed by this enigma of a beautiful AVALANCHE rebel. We've shared so much; each other's secrets, betrayal, shame and lust.

And when I stared into the precious stones of her brilliant red eyes, I knew she was the most beautiful creature in the entirety of Gaia.

Then an intercom buzzed in my ears and my secretary's respectable tone appeared. "Sir, your four o'clock appointment is here: a Miss Tifa Lockhart."

"Thank you, Vil." I replied. "And you can take off early today. I'll take care of this work from now."

"Very well. And have a good evening, sir."

"Good evening, Vilma."

I sighed peacefully then got myself out of my office chair and walked over to the large window. I looked out: the glow of the sun moved slowly behind the skyscrapers.

And then I smiled again, this time in a tender and peaceful manner.

* * *

"You can go right ahead, Miss Lockhart. The President is expecting you."

"Thank you, ma'am."

I nodded and walked calmly to the open grand staircase; I was alone.

The lobby was made with well-shaped, narrow silver and blue steel; slightly similar to the old Shinra building back in Midgar. I looked around the whole area: the floor shined like an ice lake, classy and luxurious sofa seats of creamy leather were against the corner of the hallway.

My core burned with fear and excitement as I reached the final open staircase where the last floor with the President's personal office was situated.

My body felt stiffed as I reached his office, but there was no sign of the President himself. The office was dimly lit but the streaks of the afternoon dusk were across the area, and four of the white marbled pillars separated in two between the huge desk were embraced behind the sunlight. It made me awkward; for me, being a local barmaid of the middle-class caught in a place like this with its luxury.

I moved slowly to the silver desk as I toured around. Piles of paper and a single black fountain pen lay on the top. I took one of the signing papers then read it idly; the contents being that of board meetings, rebuilding projects, charities. And then my eyes lowered down to the President's signature. His scribbles were prominent, graceful and smooth.

I placed the paper back on the desk as I turned to the large window with an eye-catching view of Edge City, and then I stared at the golden sun haze. It was soothing; the city space with its pulchritude and magnificent panorama.

"I'm glad you've finally made it, Miss Lockhart." a voice came close to my ear, so velvety soft with a seductive tone. "Now it's the time to fulfil your promise, remember?"

Rufus Shinra was behind me. I took a short trembling breath and closed my eyes as I felt the touch of his warm hands on my bare waist, then moving upward on my stomach, pulling me close against him. His hands moved again up and cupped both of my breasts, pressing them firmly. I moaned as I leaned against him. Then I could hear the low sounds 'zip' as he unzipped the front of my top vest, very slowly as it fell on the marbled floor. His working hands resumed to the swell of my breast before lifting my tank top to expose me to the warm sun.

"Mr. President." I whimpered.

He pinched my nipples painfully as I gasped in elation. I arched my head against his shoulder blade, as his hot mouth met the nape of my neck, my collarbone, my earlobe, and then followed my parted mouth with his tongue glided with mine. I lifted one arm with my hand, reached to his hair and pulled him closer as I kissed him firmly, tasting and biting on his lower lip.

His icy blue eyes met mine in an intimate gaze, his single strands of blond hair were hanging in front of his face. He was completely naked in front of me from head to toe. I was dumbfounded as my eyes lowered; his slender and sculpted chest displayed a series of scars that I'd never seen before: they were not made by a blade. It was hideous and disturbing...

But now I had learnt clearly and understood that Rufus Shinra was barely alive after he escaped from the building after the attack by Diamond WEAPON.

I smiled sadly with tears in my eyes as my fingers stroked carefully against the stitch marks of his battered skin.

"Tifa." His low voice was tense as my eyes rose back to him lovingly.

"I don't care."

He caressed my face; wiping the tears with his thumb, then his hand moved with his fingers gently tracing my skin and placed it on the nape of my neck. He leaned closer to me as he kissed my lips. His tongue returned to stroking under my lower lip as I moaned involuntary. He lifted my shirt exposing my bare flesh as kisses explored from my mouth to my neck when I shivered with the touch of his hot breath. His tongue traced my own scar, a scar that had been cut by Sephiroth and his Murasame.

"Rufus," I whimpered cautiously.

"I don't care," he hushed me as his working tongue finally meet my breast, sucking and biting it hard on my nipple "I want to see _more."_

His hot breath was warm against my stomach then he kneeled as he pulled down my pants very slowly; waiting to be touched with flames. He rose back at me as he wrapped my legs around his hips and I could feel his hardness between his thighs throbbing mines.

He carried me, before sitting me down behind the desk as he kissed my mouth again so feverishly, he took both of my hands gently to hold behind the surface.

"Open your legs," he said.

I obeyed wisely, opening both my legs slowly to expose my whole inner flesh in front of him.

"Wider, Tifa."

And I did desperately with my breath short and ragged. I can feel the violent pulse between my legs, so hot and wet, begging to be kissed with his mouth.

Rufus moved closer with his thumb circling my sensitive pearl. I gasped so hard as I gripped his arm.

"My God, you're so wet..." he murmured with two of his slim fingers thrust inside my tightened walls. "So exquisite...so soft."

I closed my eyes–I had wanted this for so long, I knew he wanted to be inside me. God, I wanted to be held down harder, with him deeper inside my walls.

"Do you like it?" he said in a raspy tone, with his fingers inserted deeper; his tongue sliding against my neck and to my collarbone slowly.

"Yes." I moaned with a gasp, and arched towards him. "Oh..._yes."_

"Good." And harder. _"This_ is what you want?"

"Ah!" I opened my eyes and let myself cry with pleasure. "Yes! I want this."

Then he move closer to my ears with a soft whisper. "Then say something to me."

"Please...I...I can't." I cried with a bit on my lip.

"Try," he pleaded softly pressing his thumb harder on my clit. "Say something to me, my Tifa."

"Please...touch me. Please…harder!"

"Everything...say more!"

"Please...kiss me...taste me!"

"Anything!" he hissed as he thrust faster and faster...as he plunged deeper into the abyss.

My head span out of control, with a series of orgasmic screams and cries as my vision blurred from his angelic face. "Please...kill me!" I finally begged with an impact of my first peak. _"Oh, please! Kill me now!"_

Finally, he pushed me down on the desk. He held my legs spread-eagled as he lowered his mouth to my clit: nibbling, licking, sucking it hard on my hottest spot. I was overjoyed...exhilarated, and tortured as I moaned out loud. I jerked as I arched my arms as one hand crumpled one of his signing papers, the other slid clumsily as it scattered the remains on the floor. My legs trembled and hips bucked forward against his mouth as Rufus held me tight, then his running tongue parted from my growing pearl to my throbbing core.

"Yes!" I cried as stars hit on my teary eyes. "Please...don't...stop. I want to c–"

My whole body was on fire as I could feel his fiery tongue dip inside me. My heart beat faster as he continued more and more. All the throbbing and aching, and damn it's getting harder with my legs wrapped tightly around his neck. My muscles tensed as I rocked my hips, breathing harder and harder and faster as he plunged his tongue deeper inside me...

A direct hit as I reached my limit with my breath gasped out of my lungs.

"I love you," I murmured softly.

* * *

It was so enticingly delicious that I could taste her body again. I was still concentrating my ministrations on Tifa's tightening core and clit with my mouth. I wanted to meet her dissolving face, but she pressed me hard against her swollen flesh. I moaned deliberately, kissing all around the edges of her sensitive skin, and then I took her deeper, tasting the sweetest nectar from her core as I could hear the multiplying of her cries with gasps in flames. Then I kissed her petal again as I took her erected clit flicking back and fourth for the last time.

Her screams were shockingly remarkable; she's just over the limit before she falls. She gripped my hair tightly as I ignored my own pain. Her body shook as I held her firmly.

I rose back as I slid her legs off from my shoulders. I moved to see her faded face as I kissed her with my fingers inserted into her tightened core again. As Tifa moaned, I thrust her more as I could feel her muscles start to squeeze and I knew she had reached her climax.

"Please...inside me." she whispered.

"Keep coming, Tifa." I said hoarsely, nibbling one of her hard nipples. "Try and say it."

"Please...love me more!"

"_Louder!"_ I begged her as I continued faster and faster inside her latest spot. Before she took her orgasm so violently, I added another finger to join the two.

"Rufus! Please, love me now, _ahhhh!"_

I watched her body limping: she's watching me as I clean my fingers with my tongue one by one, without ever breaking eye contact.

I took her hand as I eased her back and held her up from the desk as our naked bodies embraced.

"Come here," I ordered, she came to me slowly as I moved backward and seated myself on the leather chair. I pulled her still as I opened my legs with our faces mirrored. "On your knees."

She knelt down as I could see my beloved companion's glowing face like a china doll. Her ruby eyes glittered from the afternoon sun with lust and longing.

"Now then, do what I did to you earlier." My voice was gentle and low with a stroke of her cheeks and her mouth with my thumb.

Her supple fingers stroked across the stitch marks on my chest, sliding down very carefully to my lower abdomen as she touched my cock and stroked it slowly. A gasp escaped me.

"Do you like it?" My ruby eyed companion asked with a husky low whisper, her innocent child-like lips pouted provocatively.

I moaned deeper. "Yes...God...y–" I could feel her warm hand ministering my smooth, hard flesh.

"Then say something to me, Rufus."

"Tifa, I–" I gasped again, leaning my head back.

And she came closer to me; her whispers were soft as a feather. "Try...saying something to me. _For me."_

I'm her slave. "I'm dreaming of you." I began with a jagged breath. "You and I are making love...in the storage room...the cargo ship...you're in disguise as a soldier."

"Please...tell me more." She whimpers as she caressed my swollen flesh with her thumb and finger fondling gently of my most sensitive spot. "I want to hear."

"I know what you are...I caught you as a stowaway. So I take you in, but not in the cell...but in the storage room. You were staring at me, waiting to welcome my body."

"Rufus...please...more."

"I ripped off the uniform you wore as I want to see you naked." I gasped out again in rapture as I could feel my erection grow by her warm hands. "Then I devoured your body...your soul...your flesh..._you're mine_. I pushed inside you; I stabbed into you like a dagger...again and again..._oh!"_

"Please...tell me." she beseeched me as she closed her eyes with her hands tightened against my tumescent phallus.

"You're begging me 'don't stop', so I keep on going."

"Then say to me what I said."

I took my breath in with a shudder, "Don't stop. Please, Tifa, don't stop!"

My eyes closed before I released my climax.

She licked gently and flicked over and around my swollen head.

I was sweating all over my body as my sensitive flesh burned with a long, intense, wild passion. I could feel her hand grip me as she opened her mouth wide to swallow it. Her silky tongue sucked it more as it reached deeper to the moaning vibrations of her throat, I gasped again with gasps and hisses with panting breath. My body arched with my muscles ripped as my hands gripped against the armrests of the chair. I shivered with the feeling of my erection building higher and higher as my own climax waited to explode spontaneously.

"Oh, God, yes...deeper." Deeper and harder, my ruby-eyed mistress...let me scream out loud as you devoured my flesh instantly.

Faster and faster, deeper and deeper. I moaned with agonizing pain and pleasure before it released its glory as I called out her name.

"Tifa..._ahhh!"_

I felt the fuel of my release trickle into her welcoming mouth as she swallowed cravingly.

I reached my hand to her head and stroked it tenderly. I moved down and embraced the floral scent of her soft hair, and buried my face against her.

I sighed with bliss as I whispered her name again...

* * *

Rufus placed both hands on my face to look at me, "Ride me." he begged hoarsely.

I obeyed him again as I moved upwards to straddle him, as I hold the back of the chair. I lifted one leg to rest on one of the armrests then to the next. He guided me with both hands on my waist and he slid me down onto his thighs as I could feel his erected length inside my throbbing walls.

Our movements were slow, slick, and warm. It was the most wonderful moment. I moaned timidly as Rufus sucked on my neck, his teeth pinching against my sensitive skin. He supported me with his hands on my back and the other was behind my head as he pulled me into a kiss.

I moved upwards and downwards, thrusting deeper as I continued moaning with agonizing cries. The fire slowly ignites as he brings me more pain and pleasure as I can hardly breathe.

"Rufus...I'm..._ahh!"_

"I want you, Tifa." he murmured against my parted mouth, his hands cupped on my breasts. "I want to be inside you again."

"You already had...oh, Rufus!"

He moaned in elation as he thrust me hard. "Your beauty made me love you, your hatred has enslaved me. You're mine...wholly mine."

"Oh, God!" My throat lows deeper as Rufus sucked on one of my nipples, his tongue circled around my dark areola with fire.

I moaned and gasped again this time with more ache and heat. More heat as he held his hand on my waist, riding the rhythm.

"Tifa...harder!" he screamed at me as I thrust him harder, deeper and faster.

"I'm going to–"

I could felt it as the temperature rose, tensions grew as my muscles ripped violently; it was the sharpest and strongest orgasm I had ever experienced in my damned entire life.

My body began to tremble as Rufus clutched my waist as he kept pumping, rubbing and shaking faster and fasters. I gasped and clutched him tightly to feel the powerful vibrations controlling me.

"Ahh...oh my God..._yes...so good_–" I agaped with a scream.

"Keep it coming...harder! Fuck me harder!" he begged me as he moaned louder with a deep, shuddering breath. Panting and gasping with a violent cry bursting against my ears. "Now, Tifa!"

My moans and whimpers were ineffective and powerless as I wrapped my arms around his neck. _Make it come. Reach it. Don't stop as I calling his name! Don't stop..._

"_Master!" _

I screamed out loud across the room as I was hit with another orgasm. God, I'd never heard him scream like this...unbelievable.

Rufus had finally reached his own powerful limit. My eyes lowered to his chest glistening with sweat.

"Tifa." his voice was strangled with a whisper.

Our sweating bodies collapsed together as he withdrew his body from mine. Finally our breaths slowed and he pulled me to nestle against his bare chest.

I'm glad that I'd been taking my pill before I arrived here.

"God, Tifa." his voice was harsh with his face elated and still panting simultaneously. "You're on fire."

"I was too rough, wasn't I?" I replied softly with a sigh.

"No, you were just right." Rufus answered breathlessly as he kissed my damped forehead. "You did beautifully."

"And I can't believe you screamed like that." I added with a blissful grin on my mouth.

"Well you're the one who was begging me, Miss Lockhart."

"Did I?" I asked in confusion. "Who says I was begging you, Mr President. You're the one who was begging me–"

He sighed hesitatingly. "Just shut up and drop the subject." Then he added. "Because you were the only one screaming out loud in t–"

"Shut up and drop the subject." I purred against his chest and kissed it lightly again.

"I'm going out of town tomorrow," he said to me. "For six days."

"Where are you going?"

"Across the Outer Continent, and I need to take some time to see my late mother's place where I was born."

"What did she look like?"

He smiled sadly. "She's as beautiful as you, Tifa."

I closed my eyes peacefully. "Oh, I see..."

Then he took his breath with a question. "Will you come with me?"

My breath exhaled to feel the sense of adoration again, my eyes rose back at him. "Yes, Rufus. I'm coming with you."

"Good. I'm glad you're here with me."

"Yuffie is going to murder me."

"Just pretend we're on important business...as partners, right."

"Oh," my eyes widened in belief. "That's right."

Our bodies rest on the leather chair for a while as I listened to the soft beats of his heart. "What time is it anyway?"

He looked at his watch. "It's half past six."

"Shit. Yuffie _is _going to kill me…"

"I'll come with you to your place, how's that?"

"That's sounds good and thank you, Rufus Shinra." I said as my smile broke."I don't know how I could ever thank you, for everything you've done for me."

"Meaning?" his brow rose curiously.

"From the very beginning, I knew it was you." I answered. "You're the one who threw that key for the vehicles to me in Midgar. Then you told the guard to drop the key next to me in the gas chamber. I thought you were evil...but you're not. I know you're not evil because you were also fighting for our Planet, like me."

My breath shuddered as a single tear streaked down to my skin. "I love you." I whispered tenderly, my mouth parted before I moved closer to him.

"And I love you too," he replied huskily, his mouth nibbling mine. "But I'm still a selfless and arrogant bastard, you little rebel."

We kissed hungrily and lasciviously. He held my hips, pressing against his.

"Perhaps we should take another hour," he smirked. "Shall we continue our meeting, Miss Lockhart?"

Do I have a choice? Poor Yuffie. "Yes, Mr President." I answered as I re-entered him between my legs. "We shall..."

We made love again in a wild and torrid manner, again and again as the sunset disappeared beyond the horizon.

* * *

_Thank you to you all...and please R&R, KUPO^_^_


End file.
